QuasiJournal Inside the Head of Maximum Ride
by DespairAndCupcakes
Summary: Inside Max's head, during the book "Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports". --This was a school project I had to do, so I thought I'd put it on here, and see what you all think. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Um… Hey. This is Max here, Maximum Ride. Now let's get this straight. I'm so not going to be all, "Dear Diary," this and, "Dear Diary," that. These are strictly field notes, got it?  
Okay, so I have no idea how to start one of these things, but I feel like if Fang has a blog, then it should be acceptable for me to have a ****journ- ahem- I mean**** field notes. I just found these scraps of paper at the bottom of our dungeon.  
Oh right, let me introduce you to our situation. I, Angel, Nudge, our talking dog, Total, and a part human, part wolf-dog-thing, part bird thing named Ari, are chained in a dungeon someplace in Germany. Fang, Iggy, and the Gasman, otherwise known as Gazzy, are somewhere else entirely, we're not sure where.  
****  
There's a funny thing about our little family. We have wings. Yep, you heard me. Wings. We are bird-kids. When we were babies, our parents gave or sold us to this evil institute called The School. Essentially what it is, is a group of evil, mad (when I say mad I mean seriously demented) scientists who grafted us with avian DNA when we were infants. We have wings, (we fly, too!) feather-light bones, supreme vision, and heightened senses. I am a fourteen-year old bird-girl mutant.**

You might be wondering how my little crazy family (we call it a flock) got split up. All of us (Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Total, and I) were captured (again) by The School. We broke out of there after they attempted to kill us off (again). See, The School is part of this big corporation called Itex. They are trying to create the perfect world using the By-Half Plan, otherwise known as the Kill-All-Sick-Weak-Starving-Poor-Or-In-Any-Way-Imperfect-People plan, decreasing the world's population by about half.

So anyway, they tried to kill us and Ari helped us escape. We flew away, but most of my flock was not happy. Ari is the last of a species called Erasers who were designed to kill us, Ari especially had many attempts, but I think he's changed. Fang finally called an ultimatum. He said that he wouldn't put up with having Ari with us. Fang kind of has a grudge against Ari since he almost killed Fang, which is understandable, but Fang didn't have to be so dramatic about it. He left, and the rest of the guys decided they wanted to leave with him. The girls, Total, Ari, and I headed to Europe, because my Voice told me to. I have a Voice in my head. Surprise, Surprise, another freaky thing for the bird-kid.  
We were searching for the Itex headquarters, which we found in the middle of Germany. It is definitely not what you think of when you think of an evil headquarters. It looked exactly like a fairy tale castle. I was half-expecting to see Bambi peer out from behind one of the perfectly trimmed little bushes.

There was an iron gate in the front, a break in the huge stone walls inside the moat. We snuck along the walls and peeked in the gates, and, alas, marching around are not only a bunch of Flyboys (robotic Erasers, the reason Ari is the only one left alive) but clones of us. A Max II and an Angel II and a Nudge II, all goose-stepping around in perfect synch. We flew silently over the wall and joined in at the end of their formation. Their procession continued into the building, where the Flyboys went one way, and the clones went the other. We followed the clones into their living area, the walls were lined with plasma screens and they each had their own bed. Playing on all the plasma screens was a blonde woman speaking in different languages. Essentially she was saying that the By-Half Plan was being put into action, people were being killed at this very moment, as we learned when she switched to English. They were telling these clones and other creations that turning someone in for "the glory of martyrdom," was good, and would be rewarded. I felt sick.  
Oh, I've got to go, I think someone is coming.

**-Max**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again. I finally found some more time to write. Everyone else is asleep, so I'm keeping watch.  
Anyway, back to the story. We crept through the air ducts (hello, stereotypical) peering through air vents until we found an empty room with a computer in it. We can't do this without Fang and the guys; we were planning on sending an email to his blog. He has a laptop (not so legally acquired) that he checks his blog and email on.  
We dropped in from the vent and Nudge, the talented little girl she is, logged us on and got to an email server. We composed an email to Fang, telling him where we are and that he needs to come quickly. When we pressed send, the screen switched to the same blonde woman that was on the TV's earlier.  
"Very good, Max. You got further than I thought you would. I should have given you more credit." I was speechless. After a little more freakiness (i.e. her seeing gestures I was making to my flock behind my back) I looked up to find the ceiling covered with silent Flyboys. Oh joy.  
We fought, but after we took down about six the other, like, eighty had us cuffed and shackled. They took us to the director's office. I was thinking, "Finally, we get to see the twisted man who is behind all of this craziness."  
After a short wait, the same blonde woman walked in, trailed by more whitecoats, our term for the scientists. She introduced herself as Marian Janssen, Director of Itex. I was shocked that the head of this destruction was a woman. The next thing she said made my head reel.  
"Not only am I that, but I am your mother, Max."  
Um, excuse me, WHAT??? My **_**mother?**_** My mother is a genocidal maniac, possibly the next Hitler-Stalin, just about ten bazillion times worse. Oh my gosh. Of course, I went into "smart retort autopilot," which did nothing but get us in trouble. Trouble meaning chained in a dark dungeon, i.e. where we are now. There are loudspeakers on all the walls, playing Marian Janssen's message (I refuse to call her, "Mom").  
Shoot, more footsteps. I'll write when they leave.**

**-Max**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh. MY. Gosh. It was Jeb. Jeb is here. Jeb raised us from infancy, but disappeared around five years ago. We all thought he was dead until a few months ago when we ran into him at, where else, The School. And it appeared he was turned evil. I hate him. He betrayed us.**

Anyway, he came down, and told us that no one knows he is here. He told me that I can still save the world. In the midst of all this confusion, my Voice decided to chime back in. My eyes were closed, but it occurred to me that the Voice was no longer in my head. I opened my eyes, and I saw Jeb's mouth moving, but heard the same Voice in my head that I had for five months. Jeb was the Voce. I'm in shock, and so tired. I need to rest. Bye.

**-Max**


End file.
